Gas turbine combustors are the subject of continual improvement, to provide better cooling, better mixing, better fuel efficiency, better performance, etc. at a lower cost. For example, heat shields are known to provide better protection to the combustor, but heat shields also require cooling. Cooling of the downstream or combustion side of the heat shield is challenging and there is a continuing need for improvement in order to ensure constant and effective cooling to this heat shield area.